WANTED  Généraux des mers
by L'Antre des Maudits
Summary: FINIE - Lorsque Kanon se retrouve dans le monde sous-marin, il décide de recruter les généraux des mers. Mais avant, il se dit qu'il faut un peu peupler ce monde sous marin de belles jeunes filles... Fic délire!
1. Chapter 1

WANTED - Jeunes filles!

Dès qu'il eut fini sa toute première conversation avec Poséidon, Kanon avait rit de tous ses poumons. Il était enfin devenu un chevalier à part entière: Général de Poséidon! Saga était certes le Chevalier d'Or des Gémeaux mais lui, il était le Maître des Océans! Kanon se souvenait d'ailleurs d'une discussion qu'il avait eut un jour avec Saga:

_- Wow, il est trop cool ton armure! s'émerveillait Kanon devant l'armure des Gémeaux qu'avait vêtu Saga._

_- T'as vu? C'est bien, hein?_

_- Moi aussi, j'aimerai trop devenir un Chevalier d'Athéna! s'excitait son frère._

_- Non, Kanon, toi, il faut que tu sois libre pour que tu puisses me remplacer si jamais il m'arrive quelque chose!_

_- Mais... S'il ne t'arrive rien?_

_- Tu deviendras un des gardes du Sanctuaire._

_Cette réponse n'avait pas plu du tout à Kanon. Ce dernier s'emporta et gronda:_

_- Tu te fous de moi, Saga! Si tu crois que je vais rester dans ton ombre tout le temps, tu te trompes! Moi aussi, je deviendrai un Chevalier et je serai aussi puissant que toi!_

Et maintenant, il était là, au fin fond des Mers. Il pouvait à présent devenir le Maître des deux mondes, sousmarin et terrestre! Pourtant... Il se rendit compte qu'il était effectivement au fin fond de la mer, où donc personne ne vivait. Il se tenait debout au beau milieu d'un temple désert, tout seul et comme un con, il rigolait de joie alors qu'il devait plutôt se plaindre.

Zut, se dit-il donc, il faut que je recrute des Généraux pour peupler la mer et devenir un vrai chef. Et pour cela, il lui fallait remonter à la surface. Mais qui allait garder les fonds sous-marins durant son absence? Kanon était plus que inquiet. Et n'osant pas quitter les lieux sans surveillance, il attendit que quelqu'un vienne mais personne ne vint durant des années. Quand soudain, alors qu'il avait perdu tout espoir, Kanon vit un jeune garçon tomber du ciel (enfin, des Mers) et qui se crasha devant lui.

- Ça va? demanda Kanon en regardant le jeune homme aux cheveux verts.

- Non! grogna le concerné. J'ai faillit mourir noyé, je viens de perdre un oeil, je viens de me cogner la tête en tombant et je me les gèle! Ça a l'air d'aller?

- Effectivement...

- Et, je suis où? demanda le jeune arrivant en agressant presque Kanon. Pourquoi il n'y a personne ici?

- Avant de te répondre, dis-moi, fit Kanon, comment tu t'appelles?

- Isaac...

- Et bien mon cher Isaac, sourit Kanon d'un air soudainement enjoué, moi, Kanon du Dragon des Mers, je te souhaite bienvenue chez Poséidon et en cadeau tu viens de gagner l'armure du Kraken!

- Mais j'en veux pas, moi! s'écria Isaac, je veux une armure de chevalier d'Athéna! Je veux l'armure du Cygne!

- Arrête de faire le difficile! s'énerva Kanon, tu vas mettre l'armure du Kraken! Compris!

- Non! fit Isaac, maître Camus doit être en train de s'inquiéter pour moi. S'il vient me chercher ici, ce sera vôtre fête alors prenez garde et laissez-moi rentrer!

- Hahaha! ricana Kanon, si tu es un futur chevalier d'Athéna, tu n'auras pas de place pour devenir un chevalier d'Or! Mais regarde ça!

Kanon sortit d'on ne sait où une armure et la montra à Isaac. Cette l'armure dorée était celle du Kraken. Le concerné regarda l'armure avec une once d'intérêt.

- Voici une armure couleur or, garantit à 100% de son originalité! fit Kanon. C'est à prendre ou à laisser!

- ... Je prends! répondit alors Isaac en se disant que de toute façon, l'armure du Cygne irait à Hyoga vu que Camus faisait du favoritisme.

- Voilà! fut satisfait Kanon, tu ne regretteras rien: de toute façon, au Sanctuaire, il n'y a que des truies. On peuplera les fonds sous marins de belle filles!

- Hein?

- Bah, oui! Au Sanctuaire, toutes les filles portent des masques! Comment on peut voir si elles sont belles ou pas! s'emporta Kanon. J'en ai marre de mater seulement les fesses...

- Mais comment le savez-vous? Vous étiez au Sanctuaire? demanda Isaac, surpris.

Kanon acquiesça et se souvint de sa dernière dispute avec Saga dont le sujet avait été trop souvent débattu...

_- J'en ai marre, Saga! Je veux quitter le Sanctuaire! On peux même pas approcher les filles sans se risquer de se faire tabasser! avait-il dit à son frère._

_- Comment ça! s'énerva Saga. Tu n'es pas ici pour les filles, je te signale! Tu es ici pour l'armure des Gémeaux!_

_- C'est ça! ricana Kanon, tu dis ça mais je te connais, toi aussi tu meures d'envie de voir les filles! Tu es comme moi!_

_- Comment oses-tu! Je ne juge pas les filles en fonction de leur visage, moi! Je ne suis pas comme toi!_

_- Si! Et tu penses comme moi! Tu aimerais bien te débarrasser du Grand Pope et d'Athéna qui ont fait cette règle stupide! Faire porter des masques aux femmes: quelle idée! Ils sont vraiment nuls!_

_- Comment oses-tu blasphémer contre ta déesse!_

_- Ha, déesse de mon cul oui! Si les hommes ne peuvent même plus se rincer l'oeil qu'en regardant les fesses! Vive la vie!_

_- Cela suffit, Kanon! Je te ferai enfermer pour ces blasphèmes!_

Et il l'avait fait.

- Bon, fit Kanon revenant de ses souvenirs, je vais faire un tour à la surface. Je vais essayer de voir s'il y a une belle fille dans le coin. Il manque des filles ici aussi.

- D'accord, fit Isaac. Je resterai ici à continuer mon entraînement tout seul.

Kanon était enfin remonté à la surface. L'air était doux et sec. Ce n'était pas comme au fond des eaux où l'air était humide. Il devait être dans les environs de dix-sept heures quand Kanon remarqua cette belle silhouette s'avancer devant lui! Des cheveux bleus flottant dans les airs, cette façon sublime de mettre un pied devant l'autre et cette élégance!

- Euh, commença à aborder Kanon, excuses-moi, cherches-tu du travail?

- Qui êtes-vous? demanda la personne concernée d'un air méfiant. Je ne parle pas à des étrangers! Et puis vous êtes peut-être fou: personne ne s'habille de cette façon, ici!

- Mais je ne te veux aucun mal! assura Kanon qui venait de s'apercevoir qu'il était encore en armure, je suis seulement venu te proposer du travail! Viens, suis moi et tu verras par toi-même. Si l'endroit ne te plaît pas, tu pourras repartir!

La personne haussa les épaules et se dit qu'il très pourrait bien le suivre, car de toute façon, s'il lui faisait quelque chose de louche, il lui foutait un coup de pied là où tout le monde pense et ça fera très mal!

- Tu sais nager? demanda gentiment Kanon.

- Oui.

- Alors retiens ta respiration et suis moi!

Kanon plongea et rentra au temple sous marin de Poséidon. Là, Isaac s'entraînait, revêtu de son armure du Kraken. En voyant Kanon rentrer avec une personne, il s'arrêta et alla les rejoindre.

- Vous rentrez avec un jeune garçon? s'étonna-t-il. Je croyais que vous êtiez allé chercher une fille...

- Mais non! C'est une belle jeune fille... fit Kanon.

- Euh... je suis un garçon, dit le concerné. Je suis étudiant en musique. Si vous voulez, vous pouvez voir ma carte scolaire.

- Impossible! s'exclama Kanon en arrachant la carte scolaire des mains du jeune homme.

Il lut: Sorento, étudiant en musique. Sexe: masculin... Kanon tomba dans les abîmes. Sorento n'était pas une fille!

- Bon, bah si vous n'avez plus besoin de moi... fit Sorento en se retournant pour partir.

- Nan! s'écria Kanon en l'attrapant par le bras. Quiconque découvre la demeure de Poséidon doit rester ici!

- Mais vous m'aviez dit que je pouvais partir si l'endroit ne me plaisait pas et en plus de ça, vous cherchiez une fille! répliqua Sorento.

- J'ai aussi besoin d'un gars! fit Kanon. Tu viens de gagner l'armure de la Sirène Maléfique! Tu es maintenant un Général de Poséidon! Isaac t'expliquera les règles!

Puis laissant les deux jeunes, Kanon se retourna de nouveaux.

- Où comptez-vous aller maintenant! demanda Isaac. Vous venez juste de rentrer!

- Je vais chercher des filles! grogna Kanon. Cette fois, des vraies!

- Je viens avec vous! fit Isaac, parce que si vous revenez avec un gars comme maintenant, je crois qu'on ne pourra jamais créer de Harem ici!

- D'accord, suis moi Isaac et toi, Sorento, surveilles les lieux en visitant un peu les environs durant notre absence!

Sorento revêtit d'abord son armure de sirène Maléfique. Il se dit que l'armure lui allait bien puisqu'il avait en plus de l'armure une flûte traversière en bonus. Comme ça, pensa-t-il, je pourrai rendre la flûte à l'école et je n'aurai plus besoin de payer les frais de location. Parce que les frais de location d'une flûte, mine de rien, c'était assez coûteux!

- Mais pas question de rester ici tout seul! s'exclama Sorento. Je ne suis pas la bonne à tout faire! Et puis, je veux aller avec vous!

Isaac et Kanon semblaient quelque peu ennuyés lorsqu'une voix féminine retentit:

- Je vais garder les fonds sous-marins en votre absence!

Tout le monde se tourna vers la voix et vit une fille accompagnée d'une centaine d'hommes.

- Je suis Téthys de la Sirène, pour vous servir, fit la nouvelle arrivante. Et tous ces hommes derrière moi sont les gardes de Poséidon. Ils sont également à vos services.

- WHAAAAAA! s'écria soudainement Kanon, les larmes de joie coulant à flot. Puis, se jetant sur Téthys, il demanda: Dis-moi que tu es une fille! Une VRAIE fille!

- Si vous voulez savoir si je suis du sexe féminin, et bien, oui, je suis une fille... répondit la concernée un peu surprise par cette question quelque peu étrange.

- Alors enlève ton armure et mets toi en tenue de fille! fit Kanon, les yeux brillant de lueurs étranges.

- C'est à dire...?

- Habilles-toi avec ça!

Kanon sortit d'on ne sait où un petit paquet de vêtement de couleur noir. Il avait tendu le paquet à Téthys qui commençait à se changer à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Lorsqu'elle revint, Téthys avait vraiment changé de style: elle avait sur sa tête un serre-tête surmonté de ruban et de coquillages, un haut qui faisait débardeur noir hyper serré et une mini jupe également noire qui faisait ressortir à merveille ses lignes et surtout ses fessiers. Kanon pleurait de joie en voyant cette créature de rêve devant lui. Excité, Isaac saignait du nez et il s'était retourné pour ne plus regarder Téthys qui maintenant, conseillée par Kanon, se tortillait dans tous les sens et essayait de marcher comme une vrai top modèle avec ses talons aiguilles.

- Oh, oui, comme ça! s'excitait Kanon, maintenant, tu peux peut-être me caresser les cou#?#!

Kanon venait de se prendre un gros coup de poing venant de la part d'un Sorento outragé qui se demandait bien où il était tombé. D'ailleurs, il commençait même à croire que Poséidon était un Dieu des Pervers et non des Océans...

- Téthys, n'écoute pas ces beaufs, ils profitent simplement de ta naïveté... dit-il donc à la jeune fille qui ne comprenait pas grand chose à ce qui se passait devant elle.

- Mais, Poséidon m'a ordonnée de faire tout ce que son premier Général me demandera de faire! expliqua Téthys.

- Mais il y a des limites à toutes chose! s'énèreva Sorento. Viens avec moi, je vais te faire écouter de la flûte traversière.

Téthys acquiesça et Sorento commença à jouer un air avec sa nouvelle flûte. La mélodie qui sortait du bâton était si mélodieuse que Téthys en pleurait d'émotion.

- Oh, comme tu es doué pour la flûte! disait-elle.

- Elle a raison, Sorento, fit alors Kanon d'un air sérieux. Mais on va voir si tu sais faire de la flûte à bec... (Kanon commença à baisser son pantalon)

- Ça va pas, non! Espèce de pervers! lui cria Sorento en l'assommant avec sa flûte traversière.

- ... le Premier Général a aussi une flûte? demanda naïvement Téthys.

- Tous les hommes ont en une: tu veux voir la mienne? proposa Isaac.

- Mais vous êtes tous des gros pervers, ma parole! s'outragea Sorento qui se tourna ensuite vers Téthys pour lui dire: mais pourquoi es-tu si naïve, toi aussi? N'as-tu donc jamais rencontré d'hommes sauvages?

- Bah non, j'ai toujours vécu dans les eaux avant que Poséidon me donne cette forme humaine... dit la jeune fille.

- Hein? firent les trois en même temps, comment ça?

- Oui, avant, j'étais un véritable poisson et c'est monsieur Julien qui m'a sauvée! Pourquoi? Vous avez toujours eut cette forme humaine, vous?

- ... Euh...

Bref, une semaine passa sans que Kanon ne puisse trouver aucune fille faite pour la vie sous-marine. Sorento s'arrangea pour être à son pensionnat de Musique durant les jours de cours et de rentrer au fond des océans durant le week-end. Isaac, lui, restait à plein temps dans les mers avec Téthys et les gardes.

Mais il ne faut pas oublier que le but (et devoir) de Kanon, notre héros, n'est pas de trouver des filles mais de trouver les généraux des Mers pour l'inondation futur tout en veillant sur le petit Julien Solo. Pour l'instant, il avait avec lui Sorento et Isaac mais il en restait encore quatre à trouver... Réussira-t-il dans sa tâche?


	2. Chapter 2

WANTED - Du blé!

Nous avons donc vu que Kanon n'avait trouvé aucune fille qui voulait d'une vie au fond des eaux et pourtant, Kanon n'était pas du genre à abandonner si facilement. Il décida donc de ne plus chercher de jeunes filles mais de chercher des jeunes femmes. Aurait-il plus de chance de ce côté.

- Eh, j'ai faim, fit alors Isaac derrière son dos.

- Demande à Téthys de te faire à manger, répondit alors sèchement Kanon qui ne voulait surtout pas être dérangé alors qu'il essayait de se faire beau.

- C'est déjà fait mais elle m'a dit qu'il n'y avait rien dans le frigo. En plus, elle ne mange pas comme nous alors, elle sait même pas ce qu'on peut manger...

- Et alors?

- Alors, si on reste comme ça, on va tous crever de faim.

- Achète toi à manger! s'énerva Kanon, tu es assez grand pour faire tes courses tout seul, non?

- Oui mais trop jeune pour travailler: donne-moi de l'argent.

- ...

Kanon se rendit compte que lui non plus, il n'avait pas d'argent du tout. Ainsi, il regarda un peu à droite et à gauche pour se rendre compte qu'ici, il était le seul assez vieux pour aller travailler et rapporter de l'argent pour entretenir le monde sous-marin et les ventres...

- Bon, d'accord, soupira le Dragon des Mers, aujourd'hui, tu vas aller pêcher des poissons, et moi, je vais aller à la surface, non pas pour chercher des filles mais pour chercher du boulot... Je crois bien qu'on a besoin de blé jusqu'à l'inondation.

- Ouais, ben on compte sur toi, moi et Sorento, fit Isaac, parce que lui aussi, il fera une crise s'il n'y a rien à manger ce week-end.

- Okay, t'en fait pas et laisse moi faire.

Courageux, Kanon remonta à la surface bien décidé à chercher du travail. Cependant, il ne savait pas trop quoi faire: à part se battre, il ne savait rien faire, il fallait l'avouer.

Soudain, un bruit de musique et de chant se fit entendre. Il y avait aussi des enfants qui courraient partout. Une foule s'était rassemblée pour voir quelque chose... Kanon vit une affiche où il reconnut du portugais. Bon, ok, il ne savait pas lire le portugais mais il comprit tout de même que c'était un cirque et que la nuit, il allait avoir un feu d'artifice. Puis, Kanon se souvint d'une dispute qu'il avait eut avec son frère...

_C'était un jour où il faisait froid. Près du Sanctuaire, à Athènes, un groupe de cirque était venu. Kanon voulait absolument y aller, non pas pour voir les artistes qui y passaient, mais pour voir le feu d'artifice qu'ils donnaient en fin de spectacle. D'ailleurs, il en parla à Saga lors de son entraînement. Son frère lui avait alors répondu:_

_ - Mais, Kanon, tu sais bien qu'on a pas le droit de sortir du Sanctuaire!_

_- Saga, allez, s'il te plaît, j'ai vraiment envie d'y aller... et puis, personne ne s'en rendra compte de notre disparition! C'est juste pour une nuit!_

_- Kanon, voyons, ce n'est pas sérieux! s'énerva Saga, tu te rends compte de ce que tu me demandes de faire? Et tout ça pour un feu d'artifice!_

_- Bah, oui! J'en ai jamais vu, moi! Et toi non plus, je te signale, expliqua Kanon, J'en suis certain que c'est hyper joli à voir!_

_La nuit commençait déjà à tomber et Kanon avait hâte de partir pour ne pas rater l'occasion de voir le feu d'artifice. Mais Saga se tourna vers lui, l'air déterminé et répondit fermement:_

_ - Kanon, tu ne sortiras pas d'ici. Mais si tu veux voir un feu d'artifice, je vais t'en montrer un!_

_ - C'est vrai!_

_Ô quel joie, avait pensé à cet instant le futur Dragon des mers mais quand Saga lança son soit disant feu d'artifice, Kanon comprit qu'il devait partir en courant mais trop tard:_

_ - Galaxian Explosion!_

_Saga avait mal visé et l'attaque tomba sur Kanon qui ne s'en était pas remis durant au moins un mois..._

Se remémorant ces souvenirs, Kanon eut une soudaine envie de rire. Et il le fit sans modération. Tout le mode se retournait pour voir qui était le fou qui rigolait comme un malade en plein milieu de la rue mais cela le gênait pas.

- Saga, tu vas voir, cette fois j'irai voir un cirque alors que toi, tu ne pourras jamais en voir!

Sur ce, Kanon courut acheter un billet d'entrer avec ses derniers sous.

Les spectacles étaient excellent, Kanon était en train de passer une très bonne soirée qui allait bientôt se terminer en apothéose avec un grand feu d'artifice.

- Ah, quel joie! se disait-il.

Quand soudain, des roulements de tambour se fit entendre et une personne apparut. Le présentateur annonça alors quelque chose d'étrange:

- La personne qui va suivre est un professionnel du déguisement, comprit Kanon. Voici Kaaser aux milles visages!

Des applaudissement et des sifflement d'un public enthousiaste se firent entendre. Kanon aussi applaudit mais sans trop savoir ce qui l'attendait. Alors, il vit un homme pas très beau entrer sur scène. Les spectateurs se levèrent pour applaudir plus fort et certain allaient même sur scène pour former une file indienne. Surpris, Kanon contempla les gens qui se bousculaient. Apparemment, ce Kaaser était un homme connu dans le monde du cirque et tout le monde se bousculaient pour le voir. Mais qu'allait-il réellement faire?

Kanon vit un des spectateur demander quelque chose à Kaaser qui en esquissant un sourire accepta. C'est alors que le Dragon des mers ressentit une sorte de cosmos dégager de l'homme. Et Kaaser se transforma en une dame... s'en suivit aussi les applaudissement. Mais Kanon comprit que Kaaser était juste un pro en illusion.

- D'ailleurs, je crois que les gardes et Isaac s'ennuient dans l'eau... se dit-il, je vais peut-être engager ce Kaaser en tant que Général... Hmm, c'est une bonne idée: j'irai lui parler.

Donc, à la fin du spectacle, Kanon sortit du cirque et attendit Kaaser qui sortit de sa loge, habillé, cette fois, en homme d'affaire. Ce dernier fut surpris d'être attendu à la sortie de son show.

- Vous voulez quelque chose? demanda-t-il donc.

- Oui, je voudrai vous engager en tant que Général de Poséidon, dit Kanon. Acceptez-vous?

- Euh... fit Kaaser qui se demandait bien ce que pouvait être un Général de Poséidon. Non, fit-il finalement, de toute façon, j'ai déjà du travail.

- Ah... du travail, soupira Kanon.

Et là, tout s'engrangea dans sa tête: travail, argent, manger. Oui! Il était venu à la surface non pas pour aller au cirque, ni pour voir un feu d'artifice, mais pour trouver un travail afin de nourrir tous les hommes qui vivent chez Poséidon! S'il rentrait comme ça, il allait se faire gronder par Isaac qui en avait marre de manger que du poisson cru et qui le menaçait de rentrer en Sibérie chez son maître Camus qui même s'il faisait du favoritisme, était bon en cuisine! Non, il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose.

- Et vous êtes dans quoi? se risqua Kanon.

- Je suis directeur du Club Lumnadis, voilà ma carte si vous voulez... répondit Kaaser.

Kanon regarda la carte de visite que lui avait tendu Kaaser et vit que le Club Lumnadis était un Host Club où les filles célibataires venaient "jouer" avec des hommes en buvant autour d'une table... "Tiens, un bon boulot" se dit Kanon.

- Est-ce que vos clientes sont belles? demanda-t-il.

- Pourquoi, vous cherchez du travail? demanda Kaaser.

- Oui.

- Alors, il faut vous avouer que ça dépend des nuits... Mais vous imaginez-vous vraiment qu'une belle jeune fille irait dans ce genre de club qui n'ouvre ses portes qu'à minuit?

- ... mouais.

- Mais vous êtes beau garçon, je vous engage pour la nuit si vous voulez, proposa l'illusionniste. Si vous ne voulez pas travailler en tant que serveur, vous pouvez peut-être devenir modèle pour les brochures que nous distribuons...?

- Je vais voir, fit Kanon qui sentait sa joie augmenter.

- De toute façon, avec un aussi bel homme à mes côtés, je ne perds rien! ricana Kaaser.

- J'accepte mais à une seule condition, fit alors Kanon, vous devenez Général de Poséidon.

- D'accord, d'accord, accepta Kaaser qui ne se demandait même plus ce que c'était car pour lui, Kanon était un bon élément pour sa boite.

Ainsi, oubliant le feu d'artifice, Kanon entra au Club Lumnadis. Il y avait là une quinzaine de jeunes hommes en costume cravate qui discutaient tranquillement avec des dames. Certain faisait comme s'il draguait la dame alors qu'il ne ressentait rien pour elle mais c'était ça, leur boulot.

- Bon, pour commencer, tu vas essayer de servir deux clientes, ordonna Kaaser.

- D'accord.

- Tiens, justement, en voici deux...

Kanon crut alors qu'il allait s'évanouir de dégoût. C'était deux vieilles dames en manque qui venaient d'entrer. En voyant Kanon, les deux dames sourirent de toutes leur dent jaunit et l'une des deux commença à tirer sur les joues du Dragon des mers en disant d'une voix collante:

- Oh qu'il est chou le jeune homme!

- Dis, tu veux bien nous faire un câlin? Fais plaisir à mémé...

- ...

Les dames sentaient le parfum comme si elles venaient de se noyer dans un bain de numéro 5 de Chanel. Et si ce n'était que ça, Kanon aurait comprit mais en plus de ça, elles étaient tellement soûl qu'elles sentaient l'alcool... Alors, le parfum mélangé à de l'alcool c'est pas terrible.

- Mmh, il parait que t'es nouveau, petit? continuait la dame.

- Si tu es coincé, mémé va te décoincer...

Elles riaient ensuite de bon coeur. Kanon voulait s'enfuir de ce club, il voulait partir en courant et retourner au cirque pour voir le feu d'artifice. Mais pas question! Il devait être payé pour sa soirée et acheter quelque chose à manger pour ses protégés.

Alors, le dragon des mers se surpassa en gentillesse et accueillit fort bien les vieilles dames. Kaaser était bien content car en sortant du club, les dames lui avaient payé plus qu'il ne fallait en lui disant que le nouveau était excellent.

- Alors, vous restez avec nous, ici ou vous voulez poser pour la brochure? demanda finalement Kaaser.

- ... Brochure, ne put que répondre Kanon qui se sentait vraiment mal.

- Tant pis, soupira Kaaser.

- Bon, je vais partir, fit Kanon en se relevant à la hâte. Je reviendrai demain pour les photos. Et puis, je dois aussi vous expliquer pour le Général des Mers.

- D'accord.

Et c'est ainsi que Kanon recruta Kaaser et qu'il commença à travailler en tant que modèle pour brochure d'un Host-Club. Mais la nuit était avancée et aucun magasin n'était ouvert. Kanon se dit qu'il fallait qu'il rentre une fois sous la mer pour qu'il puisse aller dans un autre pays où il fait jour maintenant.

C'est ce qu'il fit et il alla acheter quelque bons surgelés qu'on peut préparer au micro-ondes. Mais Kanon n'en revenait toujours pas de sa "nuit" avec les deux vieilles. C'était horrible! Elles puaient l'alcool et le parfum, en plus elles étaient moches. Tout cela le mettait de mauvaise humeur.

- Eh, monsieur...

D'une petite ruelle sombre, une voix féminine se fit entendre. Kanon se tourna vers la voix et vit une silhouette d'une jeune fille.

- Oui? demanda-t-il.

- Venez jouer avec moi, fit la jeune fille, je suis toute seule et je m'ennuie.

- Avec plaisir! fit Kanon qui se disait que la personne tombait au bon moment: une bonne partie de jambe en l'air ne ferait que le remettre de bonne humeur! Et en plus la jeune fille ne semblait pas très moche. Au contraire, elle était plutôt mignonne, quoique, un peu jeune...

La jeune fille s'accrocha au bras de Kanon et l'entraîna au fond de la ruelle.

- Ha ha ha, c'est par là que tu as mis ton lit, jeune fille? demanda Kanon qui commençait à s'exciter tout seul.

Soudain, la jeune fille souleva un rocher avec une force prodigieuse et assomma Kanon. Ensuite, cette soit disant jeune fille commença à faire les poches de sa victime et en sortit son portefeuille. Kanon, qui n'était pas chevalier pour rien, se releva d'un bon et attrapa le bras de la "jeune fille" qui se trouva être un jeune garçon.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais! s'énerva Kanon, je suis déjà de mauvaise humeur alors tu vas pas me faire chier! En plus t'es pas une fille! Tu vas me le payer!

Le jeune garçon était plus que surpris: aucun homme ne serait en vie s'il recevait une grosse pierre comme tout à l'heure sur la tête mais lui, l'homme qui le tenait, était bel et bien en vie et en plus, en bonne santé.

- Excusez-moi! s'exclama le jeune garçon.

- Si un mot d'excuse peut tout pardonner, les polices ne servent à rien! s'énerva Kanon. Tu vas me faire le plaisir de venir chez moi et de ne plus jamais en sortir.

- Vous n'avez aucune chance avec moi! fit alors le jeune homme en croyant que Kanon était un kidnappeur. Mes parents sont morts il y a pas très longtemps! Et c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je fais les poches pour survivre!

- Bah, ça m'arrange, au contraire! fit Kanon. Dès aujourd'hui, je suis ton patron, comprit!

Même s'il n'avait rien comprit, le jeune garçon ne pouvait que faire "oui" de la tête: il avait trop peur de Kanon. C'est ainsi que Kanon traîna le jeune garçon au fond de la mer. Ce dernier pensa d'abord qu'il allait se noyer mais il arriva à temps devant le temple de Poséidon où Isaac mangeait des spaghettis.

- Salut, Kanon, fit celui-ci. C'est pas une fille que tu nous ramènes, là.

- Je sais, répondit Kanon, c'est notre nouveau compagnon.

- A bon, comment il s'appelle? demanda Sorento qui apparemment était arrivé durant l'absence de Kanon.

- Comment tu t'appelles? demanda Kanon au jeune homme.

- Euh, Io.

- Ok alors, voilà, je vous présente Io, le Général du Scylla, fit Kanon.

- Bienvenu Io! firent Sorento et Isaac. Viens, mange des pâtes avec nous!

- C'est Sorento qui nous les a acheté, expliqua Isaac. Et c'est Téthys qui a tout préparé: mine de rien, elle hyper bonne en cuisine!

- Et moi, j'ai trouvé du travail! sourit Kanon dont la bonne humeur était retrouvée. Je peux me joindre à vous pour manger?

- Oui, bien sûr! fit Sorento, tu vas voir, c'est très bon!

- Oh, tu sais, comparé à ce qu'on mangeait au Sanctuaire! rouspéta Kanon.

- Qu'est-ce que vous mangiez au Sanctuaire? demanda le Kraken.

- Du pain, de la soupe et des patates... tous les jours! fit Kanon avec une grimace. Et je vous jure, c'est dégueulasse.

Isaac ne dit rien à cet instant mais il se demanda qui était vraiment Kanon et pourquoi il s'y connaissait aussi bien sur le Sanctuaire. Il décida à cet instant de mener une enquête...


	3. Chapter 3

WANTED - Le Chevalier des Gémeaux!

Kaaser avait finalement rejoint le groupe des Généraux de Poséidon et s'entendait bien avec tout le monde. La vie sous-marine était devenue pour tout le monde une vie assez agréable. Tout le monde s'entendait bien et tout le monde était heureux. Kaaser et Kanon étaient les porte-monnaie et Sorento le modérateur. Ils étaient bien organisés finalement et tout allait à merveille. Enfin, presque. Puisque en effet, Isaac se méfiait de plus en plus de Kanon. Il était étrange que le Dragon des Mers en sache autant sur le Sanctuaire alors qu'il était un Général de Poséidon. Isaac avait donc décidé de mener son enquête. En plus, cela lui ferait passer le temps, il en avait marre de rester toujours sous la mer avec cet atmosphère morose et cette odeur de poubelle permanente. D'ailleurs, la pollution sous l'eau était horrible.

- Kaaser, est-ce que tu peux me passer une brochure de ton club s'il te plaît? demanda-t-il donc.

- Oui, bien entendu...

Isaac prit la brochure du Club Lumnadis où une photo de Kanon en costume cravate trônait au beau milieu de la feuille. Avec cette feuille, Isaac décida d'aller au Sanctuaire pour en savoir plus sur le chef des Généraux de Mers.

Au Sanctuaire, l'air était meilleur que sous la mer. Isaac écoutait les gens parler, à la recherche de quelques indices sur Kanon. Tout le monde ne parlaient pourtant que de la même chose: ils disaient que le Grand Pope avait changé. Ils disaient qu'il s'était endurcit et qu'il y avait des chevaliers qui se sont rebellés à cause de lui dont le chevalier d'or du Bélier qui s'était retiré à Jamir au fin fond du Tibet ainsi que le chevalier d'or de la Balance qui ne donnait plus de nouvelle. On disait aussi que le chevalier d'or du Sagittaire avait tenté de tuer la déesse et qu'il s'était enfuit avec Athéna. Le jour même, le chevalier d'or des Gémeaux avait aussi disparu apparemment.

- Il était si gentil avec tout le monde! disaient les paysans.

- C'était un homme très gentil, on aurait dit un Dieu! disaient les gardes.

- Pourquoi a-t-il disparu? se lamentait tout le monde. Il était pourtant très puissant! C'est pas normal qu'on ait pas de ses nouvelles depuis déjà douze ans!

Au coin d'une rue, Isaac s'arrêta et soupira. Apparemment, personne ne parlait de Kanon. Était-il venu pour rien? Mais Isaac ne voulait pas abandonner ses recherches. Il alla donc chez un marchant pour avoir des informations.

- Excusez-moi... je voudrais un renseignement s'il vous plaît, dit-il en entrant chez un marchant de vases.

- Peux-tu t'occuper du client Seika, s'il te plaît? fit alors une voix qui venait du fond du magasin.

- Oui, j'arrive, fit une jeune japonaise qui arriva assez rapidement. Que puis-je faire pour vous?

- Euh, je voudrais savoir qui est cet homme, fit le Général du Kraken en montrant la brochure du Club Lumnadis à la jeune fille.

- Tiens... Mais je le reconnais, fit Seika. Je crois que c'est le Chevalier des Gémeaux! Attendez, je vais vérifier!

Seika partit au fond du magasin pour montrer la brochure à son grand père adoptif qui faillit faire une crise cardiaque tellement il fut heureux:

- C'est bien Saga! s'écria le grand père. On l'a retrouvé! Vite: allons le dire au Grand Pope! Venez avec nous, jeune homme: le Grand Pope a promit une récompense à ceux qui auraient des indices sur la disparition de Saga!

- Euh, non, j'ai affaire... fit Isaac en quittant le magasin précipitamment.

Ainsi, Kanon serait Saga, le chevalier d'or des Gémeaux qui a disparut...? Isaac commença à paniquer. Que voulait donc le chevalier des Gémeaux? Était-il un espion envoyé par le Grand Pope pour éliminer Poséidon? Ou était-il un Chevalier qui a trahit Athéna? Mais vu comment les gens du Sanctuaire parlaient de ce Saga, il ne pouvait pas être Kanon! Kanon n'était pas un homme devant lequel on se prosternerait comme devant un Dieu! Isaac se dit qu'il devait essayer de faire parler le Dragon des Mers pour en savoir plus sur lui.

Seika et le grand père obtinrent une audience avec le Grand Pope assez rapidement. Le Grand Pope était un peu stressé à chaque fois que quelqu'un prétendait avoir des nouvelles de Saga. Mais souvent, c'était pour rien qu'il se stressait.

- Nous avons retrouvé Saga, Grand Pope, annonça le grand père.

- Vraiment? demanda le Grand Pope qui savait très bien que personne n'aurait pu retrouver Saga à moins que...

- Oui, Grand Pope, nous savons où il est, fit Seika d'une voix remplit de dégoût.

Du coup, le Grand Pope pensa qu'on venait de le démasquer mais quand il vit la jeune fille lui tendre une brochure, il comprit qu'il était hors de danger. Par contre, ce qu'il vit sur la brochure le fit sursauter: c'était bel et bien sa tête qu'on avait utilisé pour la pub d'un host club... Il faillit avoir une syncope.

- Vous allez bien, Grand Pope? S'inquiéta Seika.

- Euh, oui... fit Saga à la hâte, c'est que, je me fais vieux... Hum... merci, vous pouvez disposer. Je vous récompenserai comme promis.

Seika et son grand père eurent un air ravit et s'en allèrent de la Salle du Grand Pope. Une fois tout seul, Saga enleva son masque de Pope et soupira. Il regarda la brochure dans tous les sens et il se dit qu'il devait avoir une explication logique à tout ça.

- Kanon! ce fut la seule réponse possible à tout ça.

Son frère jumeau était encore en vie et il faisait certainement des choses dégoûtantes avec des femmes qui auraient le même âge que sa mère si elle était encore en vie. C'est dégueulasse... pensa Saga. Non, il n'allait pas laisser son frère dans la mauvaise voix!

- Peut-être est-ce un piège...? fit la voix qui hantait Saga depuis quelque temps.

- Comment ça, un piège? demanda Saga.

- Peut-être que ton frère veut prendre ta place en tant que chevalier d'or des gémeaux et qu'il veut ensuite te démasquer afin de devenir Grand Pope à son tour? Et tu sais bien que Kanon en Grand Pope se sera la fin de ce monde...

- Ouais ben avec toi en Grand Pope, ce sera pire! s'énerva Saga.

- Ou peut-être veut-il faire de l'ombre à ta réputation... fit la voix qui ne voulait absolument pas se taire. Que diraient les gens s'ils apprenaient que leur Saga adoré et qu'ils considèrent comme un dieu est devenu un prostitué...? hein? ha ha ha, Saga est en manque alors il va voir ailleurs, Saga est une pute, Saga donne de l'amour en échange de quelques pièce, Saga est...

- Bon, ok, ça suffit! s'écria Saga. J'ai compris ce que tu veux dire! Je ne suis pas aussi bête que tu ne le penses! DEATHMASK! VIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE!

Dès que le Grand Pope ait crié, Deathmask apparut comme par magie dans la Salle. Le chevalier d'or du Cancer se prosterna devant Saga et demanda:

- Que puis-je faire pour toi, Saga?

- Va au Portugal et va dans le Club Lumnadis. Voilà la brochure, demande à voir l'homme qui a posé pour cette photo et rapporte le moi VIVANT.

- Mais cet homme sur la photo, remarqua le chevalier du Cancer, c'est... toi!

- Justement non, ce n'est pas moi! Alors vas-y au Portugal et rapporte moi cet homme sur le champ!

- Mais c'est un host Club! s'emporta Deathmask. Je ne veux pas y aller, moi! Un homme ne vas pas voir un homme en payant! C'est louche, tout de même!

- Tu as raison, fit alors Saga, va avec Aphrodite.

- ... Mais, fit Deathmask qui se demandait pourquoi Saga faisait tout un plat pour cette brochure. Ce n'est peut-être qu'un homme qui te ressemble et rien de plus?

- Discutes pas! s'emporta Saga.

Deathmask connaissant la force du Grand Pope ne discuta pas plus et alla dans le temple des Poissons pour demander à Aphrodite de l'accompagner.

Au Club Lumnadis, les dames regardaient avec stupeur le couple qui venait d'entrer. C'était un jeune homme avec avec des lunettes de soleil en plein hiver accompagné d'une jeune fille sublime mais dont le regard glaçait.

- C'est la mafia... murmura une dame.

- Oui, ce doit être le fils d'une famille avec sa fiancée... chuchotèrent les garçons qui travaillaient au Club.

- On nous regarde... remarqua Aphrodite. Je me sens vraiment pas bien en jupe.

- Et moi, si tu crois que je sus à l'aise dans cette tenue! grogna Deathmask. D'ailleurs je vois rien avec ses lunettes de soleil! Tout est noir devant moi et c'est déroutant!

- Hum, fit alors un des serveurs, que désirez-vous...?

- Je souhaiterai voir cet homme, fit Aphrodite d'une voix envoûtante en montrant la brochure du club.

- Je... oui... attendez, je vais appeler le chef, répondit le serveur en s'en allant comme s'il s'enfuyait.

Derrière un bar, Kaaser avait observé toute la scène. Il demanda à son employé ce qui venait de se passer. Et quand le Général des Lumnades su que les deux mafieux étaient à la recherche de Kanon, il ne sut que faire et téléphona donc sur le portable du Dragon des Mers.

- Allo, Kanon? y'a des gens bizarres qui te cherchent! Qu'est ce que je fais! demanda Kaaser.

- Comment ils sont ces gens? demanda Kanon à l'autre bout du fil.

- Bah, on dirait un fils d'une famille de la mafia italienne et sa fiancée. Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu étais recherché par la mafia!

- Bah, non, je ne suis pas recherché! répliqua Kanon, mais on sait jamais: invente quelque chose, dis leur que je n'existe pas!

- Bien...

Kaaser raccrocha et alla droit vers ses clients mafieux pour leur expliquer que la personne sur la brochure n'existait pas:

- Pardon, mais s'il n'existe pas, comment avez-vous fait pour avoir cette photo? insista Deathmask d'un ton plus que haineux car il voulait tuer tout le monde du Club tellement il ne se sentait pas dans son élément.

- Eh bien en fait... nous avons demandé des photos à des gens qui voulaient poser pour la brochure, mentit Kaaser, ce n'est qu'une photo. Cette personne qui nous a envoyé sa photo est un grec, je ne sais pas si il a un rapport quelconque avec vous mais je lui ai bien donné son argent alors... je ne sais pas de quoi vous m'accusez.

- Un grec, vous dites? demanda Aphrodite. En êtes vous certain?

- Oui, dans sa lettre accompagnée de sa photo, il était bien marqué qu'il était grec.

- Très bien, je vous remercie, fit Deathmask en se tournant vers la sortie. Nous rentrons.

De retour au Sanctuaire, Deathmask et Aphrodite allèrent gronder Saga pour leur avoir fait faire un grand voyage pour rien.

De retour chez Poséidon, Kaaser était bien décidé demander des explications à Kanon. La mafia ne le rechercherait pas pour passer le temps tout de même!

- Bon, tu vas nous expliquer pourquoi on te cherche! fit-il donc à Kanon.

- Mais je sais pas moi... fit Kanon. A moins que ce ne sois pas la mafia et que ce soit...

- Que ce soit le Sanctuaire? questionna Isaac qui était près de lui.

- Quoi! Kanon était surpris.

- J'y suis allé il y a quelques jours, avoua Isaac. Et j'ai découvert que tu étais un chevalier d'or... qui a fuit le sanctuaire il y a 12 ans pour on ne sait quelle raison. Kanon des Gémaux...

Kanon des Gémaux...? Aisni on le prenait donc pour son frère! Kanon éprouva un certain dégout. Saga avait prit la place du Grand pope et personne ne savait qu'il avait un frère jumeau. Il lui suffisait donc de mentir à tout le monde que Kanon était Saga pour qu'il soit assuré contre le fait d'être démasqué.

- Mais bon, soupira Sorrento qui s'était joint à la discusion, ce qui est fait est fait. Et puis si Kanon est un chevalier d'or à la base, c'est qu'il doit être fort! On a qu'a dire que c'est un excellent allié pour nous!

- Ouais mais comment tu es venu ici? questionna Isaac, désireux d'en savoir plus.

- C'est Poséidon qui m'a appelé, menti Kanon. J'ai été élu!

Mais en réalité... il était là par hasard. Kanon savait très bien comment il était arrivé là.

_Il n'avait rien mangé despuis des jours. Il crevait de faim et il était trempé juusqu'aux os dans cette maudite prison du Cap Sunion. Et là, oh merci Zeus! une boîte conserve dérivait vers Kanon l'affamé. Après de maintes efforts, ce dernier avait réussi à prendre la boite._

__

- Je vais enfin pouvoir manger! fit-il en pleurant de joie.

Mais cette joie devint tout de suite tristesse: comment allait-il ouvrir la boite sans qu'il ne renverse le contenu? Sans ouvre-boîte, impossible! Et Kanon pleura de désespoir: allait-il mourrir de faim, dévoré par les poissons?

C'est alors qu'il sentit quelque chose derrière un mur de la grotte. Et comme tout le monde sait, derrière ce mur, il y avait le trident de Poséidon. Kanon, qui lui n'était pas au courrant que le trident appartenait à Poséidon, se dit que c'était un cadeau du ciel: il allait enfin ouvrir sa boîte de conserve! Bon, ok, c'est un trident mais il pouvait toujours s'en servir comme ouvre boîte! ^^

_Et pourtant, lorsqu'il arracha le trident Kanon fut envoyé chez Poséidon et il n'avait pas pu manger les sardines en boîtes...  
_  
- Ca me fait penser que j'ai faim... soupira Kanon.


	4. Chapter 4

WANTED - Mer propre!

Au Canada, des jeunes manifestants défilaient sur la grande avenue de Montréal. A la tête du défilé, un jeune homme gueulait comme pas possible:

- Si vous continuez à jeter vos déchets à la mer, la mer ne vous le pardonnera jamais! Elle se vengera et sa vengeance sera terrible!

Kanon qui avait toujours voulut visiter le Canada fut un peu surpris par la foule.

- Ah, là, là, vous avez choisit un mauvais jour pour visiter! fit le jeune homme qui était à la tête du défilé quelques secondes plus tôt mais qui s'était retrouvé derrière Kanon comme par magie en un milième de seconde: aujourd'hui c'est bien populeux! les manifestations c'est très rare ici mais quand il y en a ça y va!

- Je vois ça! fit Kanon un peu surpris de la rapidité du jeune homme. Je crois que je vais rentrer chez moi tout de suite!

- Quoi! fit le jeune homme. Vous n'allez pas partir comme ça! je vous offre un verre!

- Mais, il est déjà 21h et je crois que tous les cafés sont fermés...

- Mais c'est pas grave! On va chez un dépanneur (épicerie ouverte 24h/24) acheter quelques truc à manger et puis viens chez moi! Je vis juste là au coin de la rue! insista le jeune homme qui voulait absolument recruter Kanon pour sa lutte contre la pollution.

- Bon, ok.

Kanon suivit le jeune homme jusqu'à l'épicerie et puis monta chez lui.

- Au fait, je m'appelle Baian, fit le jeune homme.

- Oh, moi, c'est Kanon, enchanté.

Au fond de l'appartement, Kanon entendit des voix. Apparemment, des hommes bavardaient bruyamment. Baïan fit signe à Kanon de le suivre et l'accompagna jusqu'à une chambre où effectivement une dizaines d'hommes s'étaient regroupés.

- On est les cerveaux de la brigade antipollution, fit Baïan. Notre manif se passe à merveille. Mais les autorités nous cherchent parce qu'on fout quand même un peu la merde dans les rues: on a fait brûler des dizaines de McDonalds qui polluent trop les rues à cause de leur menu à emporter et aussi, on a cassé des usines qui fabriquent des bouteilles en plastique parce qu'on en trouve plein des bouteilles en plastique en mer! Et aussi, aujourd'hui on a mis le feu à plusieurs grandes surfaces qui distribuent à leurs clients des sacs en plastiques pour mettre leurs achats. Parce que mine de rien, les sac en plastiques ne son pas biodégradables et ils polluent la mer!

- Mais euh, personne ne sait alors que vous êtes ici? demanda Kanon.

- Bien entendu! Nous nous cachons ici pour faire nos plans et tout. Et puis, tout ce qu'on fait c'est pour que la Terre puisse respirer! La mer, elle doit être belle! Mais personne ne le comprend, alors nous, on se bat! Et aujourd'hui, on a enfin obtenu une audiance avec le ministre de l'écologie!

A cette annonce, les hommes redoublèrent leur bavardage, d'un air joyeux.

- Arrêtez de jaser! s'emporta Baïan. Vous ne voyez pas que nous avons un invité!

- Ah ouais, j'avais pas vu, fit un des hommes. Alors, tire-toi une bûche! continua-t-il en direction de Kanon.

- Pardon? répondit celui-ci qui ne comprenait rien du tout à ce que l'autre racontait.

- Prends un siège et assois-toi avec eux, traduit Baïan. D'après ta parlure, tu n'es pas du pays!

- Non, effectivement... fit Kanon.

- Bien, bien,bien! Notre chef Baïan à apparemment des vues sur toi! fit un autre homme: alors, qu'en penses-tu de la mer?

- Euh... elle est belle, répondit Kanon qui commençait à se demander où il était tombé et qui avait sérieusement envie de rentrer sous la mer.

- Non, elle est moche! gueula l'homme qui était en face de Kanon comme soudainement emporté par la rage. Les hommes l'ont amochée! Ils l'ont peinturé en noir avec leur gaz oïl. La mer est en colère, la mer nous en veut! L'apocalypse est proche! Il faut apaiser la mer où ce sera de nouveau Noé!

- Eh, calme-toi Bernard, fit un des dix hommes, notre invité va prendre peur! Tu parles comme un gourou d'une secte!

- Non, non, je n'ai pas peur, les assura Kanon qui eut une superbe idée. Mais je crois que j'ai du travail qui va vous plaire! rajouta-t-il donc: c'est pour le bien de la mer. Est ce que vous êtes interresés?

- Intéressant! On vous écoute, fit Baïan qui était revenu avec des boissons et des croissants.

Kanon se posa alors à la table et en s'asseyant très confortablement, il leur expliqua: les généraux des mers, Poséidon, et tout le reste de leur projet jusqu'à l'Inondation finale.

- Je le savais! s'écria alors Baïan tandis que les autres se foutaient de la gueule de Kanon, la mer est en colère contre les hommes et j'ai été choisit pour protéger notre Mère l'Océan! J'accepte ta proposition, ô protecteur de la mer!

- Mais Baïan, tu nous a ramené un fou, firent les autres, il délire! C'est un rêveur!

- Mais moi, je le crois! répliqua vivement le jeune homme. Et si ce qu'il a dit, c'était vrai? Ça veut dire que la Mer nous a entendu!

Kanon qui commençait à croire qu'il avait devant lui un recruteur pour une secte, fut bien content de voir que le jeune homme acceptait sa proposition et qu'il entraînait avec lui ses dix hommes. Il emmena donc le groupe de canadiens au fond des océans pour offrir une armure à Baïan et des postes de gardes aux autres.

Une fois sous la mer, donc, Kanon présenta le jeune homme à toute l'équipe qui fut très ravi:

- Voilà, je vous présente Baïan, le Général du Cheval des Mers! fit Kanon.

- Bonjour tout le monde! Fit Baïan avec un grand sourire. Je suis venu vous apporter la bonne nouvelle: la mer sera propre demain! Il faut la nettoyer!

- C'est quoi ce nouveau venu? demanda Isaac, c'est un gourou d'une secte?

- Je sais pas... répondit Kaaser, mais c'est vrai que la mer est dégueulasse: les poissons baisent dedans et les hommes y jettent leur déchets. Je suis d'accord pour la nettoyer parce que là, je dois avouer que ça me dis plus trop de revenir ici après le boulot. Ça pue tellement!

- Rassemblons tous les déchets qui se trouvent ici et nettoyons la Mer! conclut le Cheval des Mer après une heure de speech que personne n'écouta.

Mais bizarrement, sa dernière phrase fut entendue et tout le monde commença à rassembler les déchets qu'ils trouvaient ça et là au fond de la mer. Puis en quelques heures, un gros tas de merde fut érigé au centre du temple de Poséidon.

- Bon, je vais me débarrasser de tout ça vite fait avec une vingtaine de Another dimension, ce sera propre, fit Kanon.

En lançant ses attaques contre des déchets, le Dragon des Mers se souvint d'une de ses rares moment de rigolade avec Saga...

_C'était un jour d'été où il s'entrainait avec son frère à faire justement cette attaque. Saga réussissait très bien à créer une ouverture vers une autre dimension alors que Kanon, lui n'arrivait pas._

__

- Comment tu fais pour réussir? demanda donc Kanon à son frère qui jouait à mettre des objet dans le trou dimensionnel qu'il venait de créer.

- C'est simple, avait répondu Saga, il suffit de penser à quelque chose que tu n'aimes pas et tu pries très fort que cette chose disparaisse quelque part!

- Mais... si je n'ai pas d'idée de ce que j'aime pas, moi! avait répliqué Kanon. Tu penses à quoi, toi, pour créer une autre dimension?

- Moi, je pense aux épinards et à la purée de tomate...

- Moi, j'aime beaucoup les épinard et la purée de tomate... en fait, j'aime tout.

- Et ça, tu aimes?

Saga venait de lui lancer un gros sac plastique noir qui se troua au dessus de la tête de Kanon. C'était bien entendu un sac poubelle... Kanon s'était retrouvé tout crâde de la tête au pied. Heureusement, il y avait la mer juste à côté de lui. Saga, quant à lui, il était mort de rire.

- Beurk: c'est pas drôle! s'énerva Kanon, tu vas voir, je vais t'envoyer dans une autre dimension!

- Tu n'y arriveras pas!

- Another Dimension!

Un petit trou tridimensionnel venait alors de s'ouvrir et Kanon fut tout content.

- Ouais, j'ai réussi! c'est tout petit mais j'ai réussi!

- Maintenant, va te laver!

Saga poussa son frère dans la mer. Kanon entraîna alors son frère dans sa chute et ils furent tous les deux trempés. Heureusement c'était l'été, sinon, ils auraient pris froid. Là, ils se sont bien amusés en rigolant durant des heures en s'éclaboussant à souhait.

- Tu sais quoi Saga, je t'adore! avait-il dit.

_- Moi aussi, Kanon, je t'adore!  
_  
Est-ce que Saga avait dit ça sincèrement? Kanon ne le savait pas mais il y avait cru durant des années jusqu'au jour où il s'était fait enfermé dans la prison du cap Sunion... Mais bon, ceci est une autre histoire.

- STOP! s'écria soudain Baïan. Si nous nous débarrassons de ces déchets en les envoyant dans une autre dimension, personne ne s'arrêtera de polluer la mer! Et c'est pas notre travail de tout nettoyer! On est pas payé pour ça! Il faut leur renvoyer l'ascenseur!

- Hein, mais comment? demanda Isaac.

Baïan se concentra sur son cosmos et d'une puissance effroyable attaqua les tonnes de déchets qui se trouvait devant lui:

- God Breath! è_é

Comme une pluie, les déchets s'envolèrent à la surface terrestre. Puis, plus rien. La mer était propre... Les Généraux des mers étaient très admiratif de la façon dont Baïan s'était débarrassé des déchets. De plus, la mer ne sentait plus mauvais et ils étaient tous très content de pouvoir respirer de nouveau.

Quelque part sur l'île de Ceylan, dans un petit village traditionnel... un homme regardait les infos avec sa femme. "Des pluies de déchets tombent du ciel... partout dans le monde. Peut-être est-ce un châtiment divin pour nous alerter du mal que faisons subir à la Terre...?"

- Eh, ce n'est pas un châtiment divin mais le diable qui nous joue des tours! fit l'homme.

- Tu as raison, il faut vite prévenir le sorcier du village pour qu'il purifie ce village de tous les maux qui envahissent la Terre!

- Oui, tu as raison femme! répondit l'homme à sa femme, allons demander protection à notre cher Krishna!

Et ils quittèrent leur cabane à la hâte.


	5. Chapter 5

WANTED - Inondation!

Après s'être renseigné de ce qui se passait partout dans le monde, Krishna soupira profondément. Il ne savait vraiment pas ce qu'il pouvait répondre à tous les habitants de son village qui voulaient qu'il purifie le village et les protéger. Parce que, franchement, tout cela dépassait son entendement: c'était illogique de voir une pluie de déchet et lui, bien qu'il fut élu sorcier du village, il n'avait aucun pouvoir spécial et puis, surtout, il s'en fichait royalement des autres. Alors, il répondit:

- La mer est en colère... Mais nous n'y pouvons rien sans sacrifice, fit la voix faussement solennelle de Krishna.

- Quoi mais vous êtes l'homme le plus proche de dieu! Vous avez atteint le Kundalih-ni! Faites quelque chose! s'écriaient les habitant du village. Les sacrifices, ça se fait plus aujourd'hui! Trouvez autre chose!

- Gna gna gna... comme si j'étais Dieu! s'énerva Krishna. C'est vous qui m'avez forcé à devenir le sorcier du village, j'ai rien demandé moi! Et puis, si vous voulez pas que les déchets tombent sur vous, vous n'avez qu'à prendre un parapluie! C'est pas la fin du monde quand même!

- C'est un imposteur! s'écria un villageois.

- Ouais, c'est lui qu'il faut sacrifier! suivirent les autres.

Et plouf, on jeta un Krishna outragé à la mer.

- Merde il remonte pas à la surface.

- Il ne sait peut-être pas nager?

- Bof, c'est pas une grosse perte.

Et les habitants du village allèrent élire un nouveau sorcier afin de lui demander une protection...

Sous l'eau, Krishna nageait tranquillement. Il se disait qu'il remontrerait à la surface dès qu'il serait assez loin du village mais il avait complètement oublié qu'il était sous l'eau et qu'on ne pouvait pas respirer. Il s'étouffa donc et il coula à pic.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il était entouré de plusieurs personnes en armure. Il se dit qu'il était au paradis.

- Eh, laissez le respirer un peu! fit une voix d'homme.

- C'est bizarre... on est pas au Nirvana? demanda Krishna... Où sont les femmes? J'en vois pas...

- Ouiiiiin! pleura Kanon qui se trouvait tout près de Krishna, y'en a pas! à part Téthys... c'est la misère ici!

- Bon, c'est que je suis en enfer! conclut Krishna. Je suis tombé en Enfer à cause d'une inustice!

- Mais non, tu es sous la mer... expliqua Sorrento au nouveau venu.

- Ah bon...

Et donc, voilà nos sept généraux des mers sont réunis... Ils ne sont pas tous motivés comme ne l'est pas Poséidon mais bon, un jour l'inondation arrivera. Et ce, plus vite qu'ils ne l'auraient pensé... Car quelques jours plus tard, le jeune Julien Solo su qu'il était le réceptacle pour Poséidon.

Et donc, sous la mer, tous les généraux furent invité à se rassembler au plus vite.

- Tiens, Thétys s'est ramené avec le jeune Julien il y a deux minutes, annonça Isaac qui était déjà sous la mer. Il a mis son armure de Poséidon et je crois que c'est pour l'Inondation.

- Bah, on est pas pressé! fit Kanon en faisant la moue, il faut trouver des femmes qui veulent bien vivre sous mer pour le cas où la terre serait complètement inondée! Et là, on a vraiment aucune femme!

- Rahh! j'ai pas eut mon année! s'écria Sorrento qui venait de rentrer des cours. Ils ont osé me décaler! Je redouble! C'est pas juste! Dire que j'étais dans une école privée, dire que j'ai couché avec la directrice de l'école pour avoir des bonnes notes! Et on me fait redoublé parce que j'ai eut dix jours d'abscences non justifiés! C'est à cause de toi Kanon!

Et Sorrento commença à donner des coups de flûte à Kanon qui se demandait si c'était une bonne idée d'avoir recruté le jeune Sirène Maléfique.

- Ma boite a fait faillite! Les gens du Sanctuaire l'ont détruit! C'est à cause des deux mafieux que les clients ont pris peur et n'ont plus osé venir! Je n'ai plus de client! Je n'ai plus rien dans ma vie! pleurnichait Kaaser en rentrant lui aussi. C'est à cause de toi, Kanon! Pourquoi tu es apparu dans ma vie! Je gagnais bien avec ma boîte! Maintenant, je suis au chômage! Je suis ruiné!

Et Kaaser commença s'essuyer les larmes et sa morve sur Kanon qui se demandait s'il avait bien fait de recruter Kaaser.

- Que notre Mère la Mer se déchaîne envers ses enfants! s'excitait Baïan. Ils vont toujours comprendre ce que ça fait de polluer! Vengeaaaaaaaaance! Allez, bougez vous! Vengeance! Kanon, vite! vite, l'innondation! On s'en fiche des femmes! On fera avec des hommes si on est en manque! L'innondation d'abord!

Et Baïan commença à tirer sur Kanon pour l'emmener vers le Temple de Poséidon. Kanon se demandait aussi s'il avait bien fait de recruter Baïan.

- Je veux me battre pour Poséidon, c'est mon nouveau Dieu! criait Krishna, le nouvel arrivant. Si vous voulez, je retourne à la surface pour créer une secte de Poséidon! Comme ça on sera riche et on pourra s'acheter plein de filles! D'ailleurs, Kanon, tu veux pas qu'on aille faire un tour ce soir dans un bar pour matter des filles? Si Poséidon veut pas, on a qu'à le tuer de nos mains! Les filles d'abord!

- Merci Krishna... fit Kanon qui se demandait s'il avait bien fait de recruter Krishna parce qu'il semblait un peu pervers et qu'il semblait surtout se foutre royalement de Poséidon contrairement à ce qu'il pouvait dire.

- Si tu veux des filles près de toi, je peux me déguiser en fille, proposait Io à Kanon qui fit non de la tête.

- ... Bon, je crois que l'heure d'inonder la Terre est venue, conclut Kanon qui voyait bien l'égarement de tout le monde. Parce que si on ne fait rien à rester sous la mer encore plus longtemps, on va tous devenir dingue!

C'est aisni que l'Innondation eut lieu

...

FIN


End file.
